


Punto de Partida

by Solaris (NyuKeehl)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Después de Mass Effect 3, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, John Shepard - Freeform, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard - Freeform, M/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 3, Other, Romance, mShenko, síntesis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuKeehl/pseuds/Solaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preludio de mi primer fanfic sobre el universo Mass Effect. Como seguidora de la saga y fan indiscutible de mi OTP John Shepard&Kaidan Alenko, me atrevo a compartir aquí el inicio de esta historia que se basa en mi primera partida,  estructurando la historia tras el final de Mass Effect 3, tomando como eje la opción de Síntesis y así como las decisiones tomadas durante el desarrollo del propio juego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisión

**Author's Note:**

> Recomendación: si queréis darle mayor dramatismo a esta lectura os recomiendo que escuchéis el track de la OST de ME3
> 
> [An End Once and For All](http://youtu.be/x5JvbD2Zc9I)

* * *

 

El halo de luz verde en expansión se hacía eco y reverberaba en cada rincón de la galaxia. Las ondas por el vacío parecían avanzar con el frenesí típico de un valiente y aguerrido soldado krogan en la más cruenta de las batallas, justo como aquella que acababa de finalizar, la que había asolado a tantos y tantos planetas durante tantísimo tiempo.

Era ahora el tiempo del superviviente, del soldado que regresaba a casa, del científico y el médico que habían trabajado contra reloj para encontrar una cura, una solución, era la hora del paciente que se había recuperado y abandonaba su habitación de hospital, del héroe de guerra, del aliado, del hermano y hermana de batalla, de la madre y el padre que volvían a estar tranquilos sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente podrían ver despiertos a sus hijos o en el más desgraciado de los casos llorar con desconsuelo la muerte de sus caídos.

Y todo gracias a su sacrificio.

> _“Lo que has hecho, no te lo perdono…”_  

Parecía increíble, insólito, la guerra había terminado. Ahora toda vida sintética era capaz de sentir y empatizar con la vida orgánica, una simbiosis espacial y bilateral, interracial, nos unía. Entendíamos y éramos capaces de comprender nuestros problemas, contemplábamos de otro modo los nuevos sucesos que ocurrían a nuestro alrededor, nuestro día a día, aunque había una persona que no lograba entender nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Presa de un vacío intrínseco, quería encontrar una respuesta que le reconfortase pero la desolación se hacía eco de su alma.

Y no lograba entenderlo, incluso después de la ceremonia por la que lo condecoraron con el mayor rango distintivo al desaparecido capitán de la Normandy, John Shepard, oficialmente caído en combate, para su pesar y desgracia de la humanidad.

No sintió nada, cuando confuso, después de pasar todo el peligro en Londres, una nueva EDI le rodeaba con sus brazos en lo que parecía un cálido gesto de agradecimiento por lo que _su_ capitán había hecho por ella y por todos.

> _“Estoy viva”_ escuchó en ese momento el mayor Kaidan Alenko mientras la sostenía emocionada entre sus brazos. 
> 
> _“Al menos uno de los dos lo está”_ pensó tristemente refiriéndose como el final de aquella empresa había acabado con él.
> 
> _“Shepard, me lo prometiste”_ el eco de unas palabras no pronunciadas resonaban en su mente.

No encontraba explicación, estaba desolado, le faltaba a su lado lo más importante. Nada de lo que veía, experimentaba, vivía, tenía sentido, su sacrificio había salvado a la galaxia pero a qué precio.

> “ _Has arruinado lo que me queda de existencia”_ pensaba amargamente.

En soledad, pedía que aquello no hubiese terminado de esa forma, rezaba entre sollozos que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, aquel no debía de haber sido el modo, siempre había otra opción, siempre encontraba la manera, una alternativa, se negaba a creer que todo terminara de aquella forma.

> _“Siempre encontrabas la manera de volver conmigo”_  

Pero esta vez no. Sabía que aunque hubiese tenido tiempo para decirle, rogarle que no lo hiciera, hubiera optado por lo que hizo, su honor, el sentido del deber, su entrega, todo aquello lo hacían como era, un héroe.

Intentaba recordar su voz, sus últimas palabras, pero le dolía tanto el recuerdo como ser incapaz de recrear a la perfección aquel timbre de voz, fuerte y serena que lo caracterizaba. Lo echaba tanto de menos.

Pero también era incapaz de dejar de pensar en él. Había sacrificado durante tantísimo tiempo tanto por todos que no se merecía aquello, no era justo, y podría ser egoísta al pensar así, que se lo llamasen, e incluso que se lo gritasen a la cara si hacía falta sin motivo alguno, pero lo quería de vuelta, a su lado, entre sus brazos. Quería que le devolviesen lo que durante aquellos años de guerra había dado sentido a su vida, y que simplemente y con aquella _decisión_ había desaparecido.

Ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo y su maldito nombre en una placa conmemorativa. Estaba tan cabreado consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada por evitar esta situación que sentía la angustia oprimiendo su pecho, lo dejaba exhausto, esa sensación se adueñaba de si hasta el punto de olvidar como respirar.

Solo había deseado una oportunidad, ser como él, aunque fuera durante unos minutos, para poder salvarlo, ¿tanto pedía? Quizás si, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

 La gente lo trataba como una leyenda, aún estando vivo ya era un arquetipo a seguir, considerado como tal, un perfecto ejemplo de soldado y persona. Se había convertido en un ideal, el comandante John Shepard, sus actos quedarían escritos en la historia, pasarían décadas, siglos y seguiría siendo recordado. Las leyendas de este tipo no mueren, ni mucho menos los ideales que representan, pero de quien estaba enamorado Kaidan Alenko era de la persona que reunía todas aquellas características, y la echaba tanto de menos que le era imposible aceptar lo sucedido.

Se negaba en rotundo a recibir cualquier trato de condescendencia. Aquel sentimiento se extendía por su cuerpo, la agonía no paraba de corroer sus entrañas, pero no podía hacer nada por evitar sentirse así, se sentía francamente mal, últimamente se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho, de a donde había estado dispuesto a llegar. Si este era el precio que tenía que pagar por salvar la galaxia hubiese preferido otro final por muy cruel que resultase pensar tan siquiera aquello. Y es que había sido tanto tiempo el que habían compartido y el que estaba decido por compartir, que sinceramente esta situación no estaba en sus planes. Habían estado luchando codo con codo, cumpliendo una promesa tras otra, misión tras misión, que lloraba de la rabia al sentir una vez más la impotencia por todo lo que había sucedido.

> _“Fuiste capaz de cumplir cada misión, cada promesa, menos la última”_  

Porque se lo prometió, le prometió que lo iba a amar siempre, durante toda la eternidad, y que se volverían a encontrar para celebrar el fin de esta lucha que ha costado tanto. Maldijo a los segadores, al Hombre Ilusorio, al Consejo que se negaba a escuchar cada advertencia, cada señal de peligro que su comandante les mostraba, a todo aquél que por sus intereses personales impedía la resolución de este problema ¿y acaso no era él otro egoísta, que hubiese preferido la extinción de cualquier raza solo por tenerlo a él de vuelta? ¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar pensando de esa forma? Pero sabía que lo que había fraguado entre ambos era superior a la conexión que establecían las asaris con sus amantes, un vínculo superior de interconexión tanto mental como física, comenzando como compañeros, amigos, para terminar por ser dueños el uno del otro.

> _“No es justo, nada de esto es justo y sé que me dirías que no pensara de esta manera, pero mira en lo que me he convertido”_  

Veía su legado, el constructo en armonía, el resultado de aquella decisión un mundo utópico, soñado, ideal.

Lamentablemente, para los demás.           

 


	2. El Recuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandes esfuerzos se están realizando por parte de muchos para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y poder seguir adelante. Es en este momento cuando surge un conflicto de intereses entre la embajada humana y los leales seguidores y amigos del desaparecido e inolvidable Comandante Shepard que no pasa desapercibido.

El comandante Alenko se despertó sobresaltado con la imagen que quedó grabada en su mente como a fuego,

> _“_ _Siempre te querré”,_ le dijo el hombre más valiente, sagaz y honrado que jamás había conocido. Y como si de un acto reflejo se tratase de sus labios se escapó su nombre.
> 
>  “ _Shepard”_

Se recompuso y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo vacío, nunca se había quedado tanto tiempo mirando el techo de aquella habitación como últimamente lo hacía, pero alargaba todo lo que podía momentos como aquél en aquella cama. Desvió su mirada hacia el acuario, recordando al dueño de aquél camarote, imaginándose su figura allí de pié, dedicándole su típica sonrisa picarona de _“buenos días”_ al despertar, mirándolo, con una taza de café entre las manos mientras seguía sin vestir.

> _“Una vez me preguntaste que ibas a hacer sin mí, ¿y yo Shepard? ¿Qué voy hacer yo sin ti?”_

Se levantó por fin de mala gana de la cama y tras una rápida ducha salió a encontrarse con el resto de la tripulación.

Ahora era Kaidan Alenko el comandante de aquella nave que tantos recuerdos le traía y no sólo a él, también al resto de la tripulación que decidió quedarse.

La vida a bordo de la Normandy volvía poco a poco a la normalidad, tras aquél aterrizaje en aquel paraje natural, sólo unos pocos decidieron marcharse para buscar alguna clase de respuesta que parecía no encontrar a bordo de la nave. Aunque la mayoría de ellos compartiesen aquella incertidumbre o alguna otra similar, permanecieron allí, juntos, sabiendo que aquél era su sitio, o por lo menos eso consideraba el comandante Alenko.

Con él continuaban a bordo los soldados de la Alianza de Sistemas, Jeff Moreau, piloto de la Normandy, a Joker ni se plantearía despegarse de su amada nave ni mucho menos de EDI. James Vega, se le concedería un permiso para trasladarse a la Academia Militar de la Alianza de Sistemas para que, tras establecerse de nuevo la normalidad en las embajadas de la Ciudadela, continuara con el programa de entrenamiento N7 en el que fue admitido para seguir los pasos de su ídolo. Steve Rodríguez, Samantha Traynor y la Dra. Chawkas continuaron en sus mismos puestos como si nada hubiese cambiado, así como Tali Zorah vas Normandy, aún con planes, permaneció cuidando del núcleo de la Normandy. Por su parte, Garrus Vakarian había vuelto de Palaven.

Tras la devastadora incursión de los segadores en el espacio del mundo de origen de los Turianos, las cosas parecían haber comenzado a seguir su curso natural, la estrategia de desgaste que llevaron a cabo los Segadores en los satélites de Palaven supuso una pérdida de recursos desorbitada, como en la mayoría de los mundos que atacaron, pero destacaba el papel de Palaven en esta guerra por el simple hecho de haber sido hasta la fecha la fuerza militar conocida más poderosa de la galaxia. Garrus, acompañó al Primarca Victus para asegurarse de que las fuerzas Turianas se restablecían de acuerdo al plan de recuperación del espacio de Palaven como asesor de este. Además tendría ocasión de asegurarse de cómo se encontraba el único superviviente de su familia. Su padre había sobrevivido a su hermana y ese pesar lo trajo de vuelta consigo a la nave aunque pocos se percataron de esto.

La que hasta ahora había sido la actual base del Corredor Sombrío seguía intacta, la doctora Liara T’soni lo había dejado todo tal como estaba, en funcionamiento, que ella no estuviese presente no quería decir que aquella habitación llena de monitores y la tecnología existente más avanzada en recogida y desencriptación de datos no siguiera en marcha, todo aquél rutinario protocolo que seguía el sistema de seguridad en las bases de datos se registraba con toda la información entrante y el proceso no cesaba. Su dron, Glifo, era el único  supervisor de toda esa ingente cantidad de información codificada. Cualquier cambio que pudiese suceder, el vigilante se percataría de lo ocurrido. Y así, continuaba como la vida aquel ambiente tan, a primera vista, inamovible en espacio pero que crecía y se extendía como redes de datos que se formaban en cada procesador, gestando datos, testimonios, comunicaciones cifradas, reportes, documentos clasificados y todo la información que en cualquier momento sirviera a un propósito.

En general, se podría decir que la tripulación de la Normandy seguía íntegra pero indudablemente aquella última gran misión en la Tierra había supuesto un cambio radical en cada uno de ellos, cada objetivo marcado desde entonces, cada meta. Si bien era cierto, habían aprendido a sobrevivir y a trabajar en equipo sin importar las disputas del pasado en situaciones extremas, aquella lección de humildad fue necesaria, aquella idea dirigida por John Shepard.

Términos como tolerancia, respeto, trabajo en equipo, confianza, fueron las bases que creó y tras la pérdida, y el transcurrir del tiempo, aquél sentimiento común hacia quién los había liderado hacía la victoria continuaba reinando a bordo de la nave, el espíritu colaborativo, la camaradería que caracterizaba entonces a los miembros de la tripulación persistía, otra cosa que hacía parecer intacto el hecho de que ya no estuviese entre nosotros.

Kaidan Alenko se paseaba por el puesto de mando saludando como correspondía a los tripulantes con los que se encontraba, dispuesto, proseguía su camino hasta el puente donde estaría Joker. Y allí fue donde lo encontró, resuelto entre los controles y pantallas con los que solía trabajar el mejor piloto de la Alianza de Sistemas. A su lado, como copiloto, su inseparable compañera de viaje y la que hasta hacia poco era simplemente la Inteligencia Artificial de la nave insignia de la humanidad.

El comandante Alenko no podía evitarlo, todavía sentía una especie de punzada en el pecho cuando se encontraba en la misma estancia que ella, no porque su actual aspecto la primera vez que se encontraron en Marte casi lo mata, ni porque ese cuerpo ahora comprendiese algo más a los orgánicos, sino por lo que suponía que estuviese allí, lo que había supuesto.

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí?- preguntó a modo de saludo.

 _-“¿Cómo va…?”-_ susurró pensativa EDI, percatándose de lo que acababa de escuchar -¡Ah, sí! Una forma figurada de hablar… ¡Hola, Comandante Alenko!- Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a las diversas formas del lenguaje, como a muchos otros ámbitos. A raíz de lo sucedido había adquirido además un pensamiento más complejo que cómo máquina no había podido acceder y por su sonrisa se intuía que disfrutaba de estos casos mientras procesaba e integraba en su memoria.

-¡Hey!, ha sido pan comido,- comentó jactándose un divertido Joker cuando notó la presencia de su actual comandante detrás suya y hacía girar su sillón para seguir hablándole a la cara. –este tipo de misiones es llegar y ¡listo!, un trabajo bien hecho, entrega a domicilio ¿acaso pensabais que íbamos a tardar en recoger, llevar y entregar, todo ese material? Seguís contando con el mejor piloto de la galaxia.

Kaidan sonrió ante la alegría con la que hablaba Joker sobre la última misión, que había consistido en proveer suministros médicos y tecnológicos para la rehabilitación de la población de Thessia, otro de los lugares más afectados por la guerra. La tripulación de la Normandy en este tiempo se había dedicado precisamente a eso, asistir y hacer llegar por sus medios los recursos que ofrecían los organismos de la Ciudadela para con los planetas más castigados.

Pero a pesar de aquél gesto de camaradería, Jeff se había percatado de lo ausente que era la mirada de su comandante.

-¿Rumbo a la Ciudadela? –preguntó  el comandante Alenko a sabiendas de lo establecido en dicha misión. Regresar y dar acta de lo que se había entregado.

-Justo –respondió girando de nuevo su sillón y posicionándose ante el teclado holográfico en el que se puso  manos a la obra. –Entrando en órbita, EDI, establece comunicación con la torre de control para el aterrizaje.

Si le costaba trabajo estar ante EDI, también le costaba saber donde regresaba sin poder hacer nada para evitar seguir sintiéndose de aquella manera.

-De acuerdo –comentó Kaidan mientras giraba sobre sus talones para volver sobre sus pasos recordando el lugar al que se dirigían, donde se encontraba su apartamento, el lugar que durante un breve tiempo había compartido con John Shepard y que habían convertido en su hogar.

La Ciudadela, aquella estación espacial sede del Consejo, que había sido escenario protagonista de tantos momentos decisivos, tanto de su carrera profesional como de su terreno privado y que como la mayoría de superficie espacial estaba en plena reconstrucción.

Se acercó al puesto de mando, donde la oficial Traynor le comunicó las nuevas notificaciones así como la confirmación del aterrizaje.

> _“Habían llegado, estaba de vuelta, ¿después de cuánto tiempo?”_

Intentaba desviar los recuerdos pero era imposible, abrió el canal de comunicaciones e informó a los tripulantes que se merecían un descanso, que organizaran turnos y pudieran disfrutar de un rato sin preocupaciones ni quehaceres.

-Os lo merecéis –terminó diciendo cortando la comunicación y fijando su atención en los diversos mensajes que aparecían en la bandeja de entrada de su terminal, al lado del mapa estelar.

Leyó por encima los diferentes remitentes percatándose de que había una serie de mensajes que se repetían de un remitente desconocido sin tan siquiera un asunto que explicase su contenido. Accedió al primero de ellos y lo único que vio fue una cifra en código binario.

> _01010011_

_-¿y esto?_ –pensó extrañado.

-Samantha –dijo mirando a la oficial que se encontraba a escasos pasos de él. –Será mejor que le eches un vistazo al firewall, hay una serie mensajes que se han saltado el filtro. Revisa esto por favor.

-¿Eh? No puede ser, ¿spam? Pero si hace nada apliqué mejoras al software de seguridad, que raro. –comentó mientras tecleaba su consola y se percataba de del problema también en su propia dirección, de nuevo, el número, a primera vista código binario.

-¿01010011? Esto… -continuó diciendo en voz baja, pensativa, más para sí que para nadie más, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca mientras seguía trabajando. –En cuanto de con tu fuente, si… aquí, exacto, automáticamente…, irás a la papelera, nadie se salta mi firewall.

Durante un momento, se quedó mirándola como cavilaba para sí, concentrada en su trabajo hasta que su atención se desvió. Revisando los demás mensajes llegó al aviso que le comunicaba su presencia en la embajada humana, poniéndose en marcha dejando tras sí a Traynor con la tarea que le había encargado.

-No te lo tomes muy a pecho, sal y descansa. –le sonrió.

Samantha Traynor lo miró con cara de circunstancia, por su gesto parecía decirle _“Hasta que no acabe con esto, no”_. Y no intentaras convencerla de lo contrario que su orgullo y lógica no se lo permitirían.

Tali y Garrus decidieron acompañarle aprovechando así la visita a las Embajadas por asuntos propios de su especie. Cuando salieron del aerodeslizador que los llevo al Presidium se quedaron totalmente impresionados ante lo que se erigía en la zona principal de este área de la Ciudadela. Ante ellos, y sorprendido de como un nudo que empezaba desde la boca del estómago hasta su garganta lo ahogaba, Kaidan tuvo que apartar la mirada de aquella impresionante estatua que los miraba fijamente.

En medio de una fuente circular, se encontraba una representación inmóvil de un soldado de la Alianza de Sistemas, era un John Shepard de un metal oscuro, acompañado de por representantes de diversas especies, tras ellos el haz de luz que había aparecido en Londres simulado por un chorro central de agua de la propia fuente.

> _“En memoria de los héroes caídos”_ decía una placa como pie de la obra.

Sintió desprecio, sus compañeros, no menos anonadados que él se fijaron en la composición de la escultura, no aparecían ni geth ni quarianos, ni rastro de los krogan, mucho menos los batarianos, sólo y exclusivamente las especies representadas en el Consejo.

> _“Otra artimañana política…”_ pensó cuando el turiano que lo acompañaba opinaba lo mismo pero en voz alta.

-¿Se puede saber a quién se le ha…? _Tsk_ –dijo Tali sin ocultar su visible indignación. –¡Pero si fueron los últimos en darse cuenta de lo que Shepard venía avisando!

Se estaban fijando en cada detalle sin caer todavía de su asombro, como una representación escultórica diseñada para alabar un hecho tan sumamente importante se alejaba tanto de la realidad y del propósito que había sido capaz de conseguir el comandante Shepard. Les pareció una hipocresía saber que habían erigido aquél monumento a sólo una facción de caídos mientras todavía en muchos planetas no se recuperaban al ritmo que habían previsto.

A pesar de todo lo que habían aprendido con la síntesis entre orgánicos y sintéticos, se daban cuenta de lo poco que habían madurado, se suponía que debían de haber aprendido algo más, no continuar perpetuando aquella visión sesgada de los hechos allí representados. Parecía no haber cambiado nada, habían caído en la antigua vanagloria que caracterizaba a los miembros del Consejo.

Dieron la espalda a aquél monumento y en silencio pusieron rumbo a las embajadas, aquella visión los había dejado con un mal sabor de boca repentino sin querer creer todavía que esa primera interpretación fuera simple coincidencia.

Kaidan Alenko se separó de sus compañeros, había recibido una notificación para presentarse ante el nuevo embajador, la zona de las embajadas había sido reconstruida en base al diseño original de esa zona, miró alrededor y por un momento la sensación que lo invadió fue como si allí no hubiese pasado nada. Tragó saliva y continuó caminando hasta llegar a su destino. Fue recibido por el propio embajador, Alexander Butley, un hombre aguerrido y entrecano de complexión fuerte que había servido al ejército y su atuendo diplomático parecía envolverlo y ahogarlo lentamente, junto a él la que parecía su asistente personal, sobre su pecho brillaba una placa con su nombre, _“S. Williams”_ , frunció el entrecejo mirando a la chica que sonrió tímidamente al encontrarse con la mirada del Comandante mientras volvía a su escritorio.

-Buenos días –saludó propiamente al embajador devolviéndole este el saludo siguiendo las directrices militares. _“¿Este no es tu campo, me equivoco?”_ pensó Kaidan Alenko.

-Buenos días Comandante. –dijo  separándose y colocándose detrás de la mesa a modo de barrera entre si y quién acababa de llegar.

-¿Requiere la Alianza de mi presencia? El mensaje que recibí no es que fuera muy detallado… -el embajador alzó la mano interrumpiendo así al comandante.

-No se trata de nada especial –empezó a decir mientras activaba su omniherramienta en la que se entreveía como pasaban los CV de cada uno de los tripulantes de la Normandy. Extrañado Kaidan Alenko volvió a preguntar.

-¿De qué se trata?

El embajador evitaba su mirada y seguía mirando a la pantalla holográfica de su omniherramienta mientras los datos se iban deslizando.

-Sabemos y es conocida la gran labor que ha hecho su tripulación en las tareas humanitarias y el servicio que ha prestado tanto a la Alianza de Sistemas como al resto de la comunidad _extraterrestre_ durante todo este tiempo.

Kaidan Alenko detestaba aquella manera que tenían los políticos de hablar, y precisamente a este nuevo embajador no es que se le diera del todo bien. Su carencia de empatía era palpable aunque lo intentara disimular, la manera en la que pronunció _“extraterrestre”_ no le gustó nada, pero el hombre prosiguió.

-Mire, esto quizá le resulte un poco brusco, pero piense que es por el bien de la humanidad y de los ideales que venimos defendiendo.

-¿Qué me está intentando decir? –preguntó serio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que usted está al mando de la nave insignia de la humanidad y creemos conveniente que la tripulación de la SRNormandy se ha ganado un merecido descanso.

> _“Esas últimas palabras eran las mismas que había pronunciado antes de salir de su nave, pero con un tono muy distinto”._

-¿Y…? –no pretendía parecer presuntuoso pero ¿cuántas vueltas iba a dar aquél hombre para decirle el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba allí?

-Hemos decidido reasignar a su tripulación y a usted… a otras… tareas, hemos asignado a cada tripulante por sus habilidades a puestos más acordes con sus competencias, o si lo prefieren, pueden volver a sus respectivos hogares. No se preocupe por el personal _no humano_ , se ha comunicado a sus embajadas nuevos destinos, creemos que la quariana que los acompaña va a tener que cambiar del nombre ¿no es así como lo hacen? –terminó por decir mientras se veía en el holograma el perfil de Tali Zorah vas Normandy.

> _“¿Estaba entendiendo bien? ¿Me está diciendo que vamos a ser restituidos?”_

Acaban de tirarle un jarro de agua fría.

-No… -una mezcla de sentimientos volvía a aflorar, indignación, resentimiento, incomprensión. Se tenía que tratar de una broma de mal gusto o un mal sueño. –No puede ser.    

No podían, de ninguna manera, la Normandy era algo más que una nave, era su hogar, el último lugar en el que había estado a solas con John Shepard, el lugar donde compartió con él muchos de sus momentos más íntimos, el lugar en donde lo vió partir para no volver nunca más. Y ahora se lo querían quitar.

> _“¿Por qué?”_

Y como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento encontró la respuesta.

-Esa nave es una reliquia y como tal queremos utilizarla como símbolo de la hu…

-¿ME ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE VAIS A CONVERTIR ESTA NAVE EN UN MUSEO?

La chica se sorprendió y el impasible embajador lo miró por segunda vez a la cara.

-La guerra ha terminado… ¿Qué sentido tiene tener esa reliquia siga navegando por el espacio gastando recursos? Queremos darle el sentido que tiene, hacer de ella el recuerdo de la prevalencia de la humanidad ante la amenaza  a la que nos enfrentamos, para no olvidarnos.

_“¿Prevalencia de la humanidad? ¿Pero que está diciendo este loco?”_

-Hacemos nuestro trabajo, ahora no estaremos en guerra pero seguimos sirviendo para reconstruir todo lo que perdimos.

 _“Todo menos él”_ pensó fugaz y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-¿A otras especies? ¿No se ha dado cuenta todavía de lo que hemos conseguido? – preguntó retóricamente mientras un fulgor verde se asomaba en su mirada.

 _“Así que ya no conviene ayudar…”_ era deleznable cómo a estas alturas había personas en tales puestos con eses tipo de ideas.

-Créame, esto no es una buena idea, reconsidérelo porque a pesar de que usted sea el embajador no será quien tenga la última palabra.

-¿Me está amenazando?

-Le estoy advirtiendo.

-¿Qué será de su tripulación sin los recursos de los que dispone?

-Será lo que ha venido siendo. Y si esta es la nueva política de la embajada humana, espero tomar cuentas personalmente ante el primer ministro, no olvide que sigo siendo Espectro… Esto no quedará así… No puede tomar esa decisión, no sin mi consentimiento.

De nuevo notó otra punzada, esta vez en su cabeza, llevándose la mano a la sien y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó la chica casi en un susurró cuando Butley la miró inexpresivo negando con un movimiento de  cabeza al tiempo que decía “Williams”

-No quedará así. –se volvió otra vez al hombre.

Sin mediar palabra, salió de allí, alterado y preocupado. ¿Qué estaba pensando la embajada? ¿Cuáles habían sido las órdenes de la Alianza? Como Espectro seguiría teniendo acceso a la red codificada de extranet y podría acceder a más datos sobre la situación. ¿Cómo en ese tiempo habían llegado al poder aparentes defensores de la justicia y ser tales radicales de esa índole? Los planes que habían creado al margen de él lo habían sacado de quicio así que decidió regresar a la Normandy sin antes enviarle a Garrus y Tali un mensaje avisándoles.

> _“Volvemos a casa”._

A nuestro verdadero hogar.


	3. Vivo o muerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capítulo de Punto de Partida.  
> Con un objetivo claro (tanto profesional como personal) la doctora Liara T'Soni prosigue sus investigaciones para desmantelar cada una de las bases que Cerberus tenía instaladas por toda la galaxia. Para, entre otros propósitos, honrar la memoria del comandante John Shepard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin puedo actualizar la continuación ¡Tenía ganas ya!  
> Como digo en el resumen, este capítulo se centra en la actividad que está llevando a cabo la Doctora T'Soni  
> Gracias a Voz del Silencio por echarle el vistazo antes de publicarlo.

La Doctora T’soni, había decidido encargarse ella misma del desmantelamiento de cada una de las bases que Cerberus había instalado por toda la galaxia. Sabía que no iba a ser una tarea sencilla, pero como Corredor Sombrío había estado reuniendo todo el material conocido que se hallaba disponible sobre la organización y todos los posibles contactos que estuvieran relacionados de alguna manera con dicha empresa.

Había recorrido cada rincón de Extranet así como se había presentado en cualquier inhóspito lugar del que tuviera algún indicio o dato relacionado con Cerberus.

Tenía claro que aquella fusión, tras la onda de choque que provocó Shepard en la Ciudadela, había provocado más de un cambio además de los ya conocidos, sabía que había ayudado a la galaxia, a muchas especies, a multitud de personas, había sido el punto de inflexión hacia una nueva identidad, un nuevo paso en la evolución, pero también estaba segura que ni mucho menos había desaparecido el peligro y estaba dispuesta a proteger a toda costa el legado de Shepard.

Se había adueñado de toda la información y tecnología que pudiese resultar perjudicial o que pudiera provocar cualquier contratiempo en las manos equivocadas, estaba decidida a perpetuar la obra de Shepard, sentía que era su responsabilidad continuar con el legado que había dejado su más querido comandante.

Ya había visitado más de un centenar de planetas y otros tantos satélites, y no se rendía. Estaba entregada a aquella labor.

La lanzadera que la conducía aterrizó sobre la superficie del pequeño planeta, acababa de llegar a Plutón, algunos datos acordaban que allí, en el Cúmulo Local podría encontrar otra de las bases de Cerberus, y su intuición le decía de alguna manera que aquellas coordenadas podrían coincidir con sus objetivos a pesar de las pocas probabilidades que existiesen, como apuntó Miranda Lawson al ofrecerle toda la información que poseía cuando hablaron acerca las intenciones de la doctora.

Al salir al exterior el aire helado de aquel enano de hielo le dio la bienvenida, sus ojos se humedecieron, y en sus pestañas se posaron pequeñas partículas de nieve. Colocándose la mascarilla que le permitiría respirar con normalidad, miró a su alrededor fijando su vista en aquel cielo oscuro donde solo pudo vislumbrar el amplio espacio visible y los restos del que en otrora fuese el relé de masa de Caronte orbitando todavía alrededor del planeta.

> _“Aquél fue el primer relé de masa que descubrieron los humanos, el que posibilitó el primer encuentro.”_

Recordó la doctora. Gracias a ese hallazgo y el desencadenante de muchos otros pudo conocer a Shepard, imbuirse de todo la cultura humana y disfrutar de ese aprendizaje. Todos estos pensamientos navegaron por la memoria de la asari situando cada descubrimiento en un eje cronológico mental que había creado, para disfrutar de todo lo que había aprendido y experimentado. Situaba todas las causas, las consecuencias, las fechas e hitos que marcaron un antes y un después en la historia tanto propia, como universal.

Se puso en marcha activando su omniherramienta, repasó los datos y coordenadas que había establecido previamente en su análisis y comenzó a grabar, para ella era un ritual comenzar de aquella manera cada incursión que hacía en esta misión tan personal. Lo quería tener todo controlado, y es como lograba tenerlo todo con más o menos esfuerzo. Además, esa grabación, como las anteriores, pertenecía a un protocolo de seguridad conectado a su base.

-Archivo 307, Cúmulo Local, Plutón. Acabo de aterrizar, me encuentro a escasos doscientos metros del punto establecido en las coordenadas...- a medida que su narración se convertía en datos de voz  avanzaba hacia su destino, adentrándose en esa oscuridad helada en la que estaba sumido el lugar.

Vislumbró a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una especie de escotilla hundida entre un cúmulo de rocas cubiertas de escarcha, cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que aquello efectivamente era una puerta presurizada, detuvo la grabación de su omniherramienta y golpeó secamente la estructura con su puño para deshacerse de la película de escarcha que se había formado sobre esta. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña barra de luz química, la dobló y al crujir la luz que despidió le permitió examinar detenidamente cada detalle del revestimiento de la entrada observando que no sería muy difícil piratear, aunque había que destacar que todo parecía intacto.

> _“Espero que este viaje no haya sido del todo inútil.”_

No le gustaría haber llegado aquí sólo y exclusivamente para darse el paseo, pero posiblemente Miranda tuviera razón con la información que le había ofrecido tiempo atrás sobre Cerberus.

> _“No, debe de haber algo, aunque sea…”_

Se negaba a pensar que su tarea se había convertido en una especie de obsesión, ni mucho menos.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, no había señal de ningún vehículo, ni antenas, ni sensores, ni ningún instrumento que le llamase la atención, solo y exclusivamente aquella entrada, entre toda la oscuridad y el viento helado que hacían de aquel sitio un paraje desolador.

Decidida, se hizo paso a través de la puerta recién forzada dejando que esta volviera a su posición original tras de sí. Automáticamente el ambiente en el pasillo empezó a estabilizarse al mismo tiempo que unas luces fluorescentes verdes, provenientes de las hendiduras entre placas de metal de las paredes empezaron a centellear encendiéndose.

El sistema de regulación ambiental se había activado, aunque fuese de manera automática, le acababa de dar una pista, si aquel sitio estaba desierto lo había estado desde hacía poco.

Con cautela y quitándose la mascarilla se acercó a la puerta extrema, miraba a su alrededor, atenta, acostumbrando su mirada a la nueva luz, y cauta por si sucedía algún cambio, la experiencia le había enseñado a ser precavida, así que avanzó cauta a través de aquél pasillo imbuido por la suave luz que reflectaba en las paredes. Al llegar hasta la puerta intentó mirar a través de la abertura rectangular de cristal que estaba situada justo a la altura de sus ojos. Se asomó, pero el interior estaba tan oscuro –y el cristal tan sucio- que no lograba distinguir nada al otro lado de la puerta.

Como pudo, se las ingenió para franquear la única opción que tenía ante sí, debía seguir. Cuando logró entrar, una sensación de vacío le recorrió el cuerpo, podría ser el olor que impregnaba la inmensa estancia que a duras penas podía deducir de qué se trataba, y que se acentuaba a cada paso que daba, al fin pudo distinguir el olor nauseabundo de lo que estaba segura era ácido sulfhídrico junto a la humedad condensada, nada agradable.

Dobló un par de nuevas barras de luz química que tiró a sus pies para poder identificar la mínima pista que le pudiera servir en su tarea. No hubo ningún tintineo, el suelo pegajoso había amortiguado la caída de las barras de luz que iluminaron lo que segundos después la doctora se arrepentiría a vislumbrar. Lo que encontró no le gustó lo más mínimo.

Sobre el área central de la estancia, pendían unos restos, aparentemente humanos, tal era el estado de estos que no pudo distinguir si aquellos trozos sangrantes y putrefactos pertenecían a más de un sujeto. Aunque lo macabro de la situación se encontraba en la disposición, como si de un altar se tratase, los pedazos de carne estaban alineados en lo que parecía una elipse colgante. En el suelo se distinguía ese mismo recorrido y justo en el centro, despezados, partes de dispositivos electrónicos que no llegaba a reconocer.

-Por la diosa –susurró sin querer creer lo que veían sus ojos. No sabía que se iba a encontrar en un lugar como aquél, pero cuanto menos se esperaba tamaño espectáculo. Y no es que se asombrase más de lo que había sido habitual, ya que a lo largo de su vida vio y fue partícipe de la catástrofe en sí misma, había sido protagonista y había experimentado el horror, había visto a sus hermanas, como a tantas otras especies, corruptas, alienadas y adoctrinadas. Pero esto… ¿Qué había sucedido en aquél lugar? ¿Habría alguna posible explicación? Surgían en su mente hipótesis, que sólo coincidían con ritos ancestrales extintos o tal vez había otra explicación.

Allí había pasado algo, algo realmente extraño y cruel. Quería pensar que el ser despedazado lo hubiera sido una vez fenecido, pero ni mucho menos ese pensamiento la reconfortaba.

De repente, una extraña sensación se hizo paso en su mente, notó detrás suya un leve ruido, tal era su grado de alerta tras ver esa escena, que aquello podría haber sido simple sugestión. Pero era consciente de la situación, su mirada se tornó hacia la derecha, despacio empezó a moverse hacia donde había percibido el sonido, agudizando todos sus sentidos y preparándose para lo desconocido mientras su mano rozaba su Phalanx M5 que colgaba de su cinto.

No vio nada más que una fugaz silueta yendo de un sitio a otro intentando desvanecerse entre las sombras con la ventaja conocer la disposición del medio o simplemente eran las sombras resultantes de la luz proveniente de las barras de luz química junto a su imaginación estimulada por aquella perturbadora visión que acababa de presenciar.

Observó atenta su alrededor, cajas de fibroplástico se apilaban entre lo que parecían mesas estándar y escritorios, pero no vio nada más, instrumental de laboratorio y material de oficina todo desordenado, dentro de aquél caos parecía estar todo inmóvil, salvo la respiración de la propia doctora que empezaba a impacientarse, por no encontrarle sentido alguno a lo que acababa de presenciar.

El olor parecía hacerse cada vez más intenso, notaba la impresión de estar impregnada, cosa que la repugnaba, pero al notar que allí no había nada separó su mano del arma cuando una pila de cosas cayeron estrepitosamente detrás suya. Inmediatamente la asari supo reaccionar pasando a un estado de alerta, provocando a su alrededor una barrera biótica que iluminó por unos segundos la estancia y una figura destacó entre todo el desorden allí presente.

-Identifíquese –exigió ella sin dejar la postura de defensa en la que se encontraba. La doctora T’soni echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, las barras de luz química que había arrojado al entrar empezaron a apagarse lentamente y no encontraba respuesta de aquél sujeto salvo su profunda respiración. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no podría cometer ningún error, estaba pensando en cada posibilidad a la que se exponía y sabía que pronto se iba a quedar a oscuras, entre el total desconocido y la masa sanguinolenta que le había dado la bienvenida al lugar.

También sabía que quizás, sólo quizás, aquella persona, viva le iba a servir más que muerta, así que supo ahorrarse el “identifíquese o disparo” desechando esa idea de su mente para darse prisa y pensar en algo rápido.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Tú has hecho eso? –le preguntó sin reparos. Debía dejar su mente en paz, relajarse y no apresurarse a la hora de formular las preguntas.

La figura se mantuvo entre las sombras, parecía ataviada con algún tipo de tela que caía desde sus hombros aunque no lo llegaba a distinguir.

-Eres una de esas criaturas… tú… tu especie también está maldita.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la asari mientras se acercaba lentamente sin dejar de proyectar aquél escudo a su alrededor.

-La onda nos convirtió en esto… en monstruos -dijo la figura entrando en el campo de visión de la doctora extendiendo los brazos dejando a la vista la dermis de sus extremidades sanguinolentas y en su mayor parte infectadas mientras seguía hablando de manera errática pero dejando claro su postura. –Tenía que pararlo…, esta desgracia. Para los humanos, ser mancillados de esta manera… no podía permitirlo.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Eres de Cerberus?

La mirada desencajada del individuo asustó a la doctora. Aun habiendo visto el horror, esta escena le estaba resultando de lo más escalofriante.

-Mátame, -le dijo decidido caminando hacia ella mientras la barra de luz parpadeaba para apagarse por fin.

Quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad, solo el brillo azul eléctrico que despedía el escudo de la asari daba señales de donde se encontraba ella.

-Si no lo haces, seré yo quien tenga que purificarte.

Pero entonces, un ruido se hizo eco de la estancia, bastó un único disparo para que aquél demente fuese quien fuera cayese muerto a sus pies.

Ella cerró los ojos, recobrando la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba. Encendió su omniherramienta para que le proporcionase la escasa luz que emitía para poder seguir inspeccionando el lugar sin tropezar con ningún otro obstáculo como el que despedía aquel olor tan nauseabundo.

Después de atravesar sumida en la oscuridad dos salas y un laboratorio, llegó a lo que parecía una especie de despacho con varios monitores, dio con un panel que le permitió salir de la oscuridad, restableciendo el sistema eléctrico principal para pasar a hackear el sistema a través de la consola central y encontrar, en definitiva, que aquella, como su intuición le había dicho, era otra base de Cerberus. Estuvo observando con detenimiento cada una de las pantallas que aparecían ante sí, ahondando en la base de datos del sistema. Encontró unos vídeos de seguridad que le explicaron a la perfección la obra que se había encontrado al entrar en el recinto, experimentos faltos de ética para la _“reconstitución del ser humano”_. Ningún sujeto de experimento había sobrevivido.

La doctora tuvo que apartar la mirada, y dar su curiosidad por satisfecha cerrando aquellos archivos. Si creía que Cerberus, o los seguidores de aquella organización, le habían sorprendido, esta facción tan radical, que estaba dispuesta a experimentar consigo mismo para volver a su estado original, se llevaba la palma.

Siguió buscando algún que otro dato que le fuera de interés, pero más que eso, solo encontró el historial de los componentes de aquella base, archivos corruptos, los albaranes de suministros, y las cámaras de seguridad que le ofrecían un plano completo del recinto ocupado por Cerberus en Plutón.

Pasando de una cámara a otra se quedó contemplando la visión que le ofrecía la cámara de vigilancia de una sala médica. Vió un contador en lo que parecía uno de los bidones de mantenimiento vital, similar en apariencia a la cápsula donde se encontraron a su buen amigo Javik.

-Podría ser una proteana…- bromeó consigo misma, la doctora, para quitarse el nerviosismo que hasta ahora había sentido.

-Posiblemente se activaría al haber accionado la red principal de electricidad- dijo para sí dándose una explicación lógica de aquél pequeño suceso.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a encontrarse ninguna otra sorpresa como la que le había dado la bienvenida, se dirigió a la sala no antes de preparar el detalle de parte de toda la tripulación de la Normandy que le había fabricado Tali, algo que haría volar por los aires aquel sitio.

Cuando entró miró a su alrededor, y había visto bien, era un contador, con una cuenta atrás. Parecía que le quedaban menos de cuatro horas a lo que aquél artefacto contuviese o quizás estuviese vacío.

Antes de abandonar el lugar, para actualizar su diario de campo pasando la página a otro apartado de su misión, decidió pasar el escáner por los varios tanques que allí se encontraban, haciendo un barrido con su omniherramienta por el perímetro, hallando para su sorpresa, signos vitales.

Le dio un vuelco al corazón.

Ahora no se trataba de un demente que había experimentado quizás con sus compañeros o subordinados, podría ser alguien atrapado, herido, o peor aún.

Extrajo la cápsula y realizó de nuevo el escaneo. No había dudas, había leves signos vitales.

Comenzó a grabar para relatar el hallazgo, mirando al milímetro la superficie de la cápsula.

-Sin número de serie, desde el exterior no se ve el contenido, la cuenta atrás parece ser que se ha activado al conectar la red eléctrica principal de la base… Si lo que haya dentro está todavía vivo… quizás se trate de una cápsula de hibernación.

Empezó a investigar el artefacto, comprobando los códigos de mantenimiento que aparecían en la pantalla interactiva que poseía en uno de los laterales. Ahí se podían leer los datos, momento de la hibernación, programa, finalidad, duración.

> _“2184”_

-Estás aquí desde antes de que se construyera el crisol… desde antes de la guerra.-

Una oleada de sentimientos abordó la mente y lo sentidos de la asari, que recordó cada uno de los acontecimientos que había experimentado. Respiró profundamente y terminó de leer los datos que le ofrecía la pantalla interactiva.

Para cuando cerró la secuencia el contador parpadeo y se puso a cero.

> _“00.00.00”_

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?- se preguntó en voz alta la doctora, como si hubiese acabase de estropear algo y sin haber previsto este suceso.

Parecía que la lectura completa de la secuencia de información estaba conectada a la apertura de la cápsula, la doctora aguantó la respiración cuando la parte superior de la cápsula se desplazaba dejando expuesto el contenido. Cuando se atrevió a mirar, la conmoción se hizo presa de ella y en un susurro casi inaudible lleno de tristeza dijo:

-No puede ser…

Entonces, la doctora que había visto tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida tanto terroríficas como maravillosas, colapsó en aquél instante, yaciendo en el suelo al lado de aquel inesperado descubrimiento.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


End file.
